Z-Fighters VS Justice League
Z fighter vs JL.png|Gogeta46power Goku vs Superman with Extra Butthurt by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero ZF vs JL Cartoonfan.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 Z-Fighters vs Justice League.jpg|Slantheman Which team do you perfer? Z-Fighters Justice League Both Who Will Win? Z-Fighters Justice League Draw Story? Dragon Ball Super DC Rebirth Both Description The Z-Fighters take on the Justice League Interlude Gogeta: Well, after 19 battles... and some not finished, we are at our season 3 finale! Nina: Indeed, given I was not here for that, I am still happy about it! Gogeta: When you think of fictional teams, who would you think of? Nina: Maybe the Avengers of Marvel? Or even the Powerpuff Girls? Gogeta: But from how iconic they are, these are the first ones you think of. Nina: The Z-Fighters! Gogeta: And the Justice League. Nina: This is a fight that needs an answer.... and we're getting it in this battle! Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and she is Nina and it is our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle! The Z-Fighters Goku: Gogeta: Long ago, there were a simple race of aliens known as the Tuffles, they were an ancient civilization that thrived on technology, until one fateful day, a brutal alien race known as Saiyans appear on the planet to wipe them out and claim the planet as their own. Nina: They succeeded in doing this and claimed the planet, this was at the same time a tyrant by the name of Frieza saw the potential in their race, and decided to hire them as some sort of mercenaries to do his dirty work in conquering planets. Gogeta: However Frieza remembered a prophecy, that history was doomed to repeat itself where a golden haired fighter was going to rise up and take down his tirancy once and for all, saving the universe from his evil. Nina: Like a person with common sense he thought the only way to get rid of this tumor in his brain, was to literally blow the entire race to bits, which he did... however he didn't stop the prophecy, a little Saiyan pod escaped the explosion, inside it was the end of his tyranny. Gogeta: On this Saiyan Pod is the hero that everyone probably knows and is sick of hearing the name of. He goes by the name of Kakarot and crash landed on Earth with the mission to murder literally everyone, he was picked up by the kind and elderly Grandpa Gohan. Nina: At first Goku was kind of a dick, seeing how he was y'know, a damn Saiyan. However this all changed when Gohan showed great parenting and let him fucking fall off a damn cliff hitting his head, this event however changed Goku's life for the good, it turned him into a well mannered boy. Gogeta: So Goku was nice and Gohan turned into a good parent. This would be happily ever after unless Goku wasn't a fucking alien and he turned into a.... a giant damn ape and kinda went on a rampage. He kinda went on killing his adoptive father and wrecking an entire forest, yeah this form is kinda insane. Thank god he calmed down when the full moon finally went down. Nina: So he just lived alone in solitude for some time, catching fish and thriving on his own. His life seemed to be pretty ordinary other than that monthly monkey thing. This was until he met a strange blue-haired woman that goes by the name of Bulma, where she just fucking shoots him! Holy shit what the hell bitch! Gogeta: To be fair he pulled out a pole on her, that shit can extend to a hilarious distance. Well Goku found out one thing that day, that there are things called the Dragon Balls, and he was is possesion of the 4-Star Ball, so they trekked out, hoping to find the other Dragon Balls, as you know he is going to show you. Nina: On their travels they met some weird characters and honed his own skills. He first met Master Roshi, a rather... forward man. This was Goku's first martial arts experience, and he learned his first main ability, the Kamehameha, pretty much a giant laser beam, and he learned this in 1 try, it took Roshi centuries to finally master this damn technique. Gogeta: So Goku is established early on to be a badass, and his power just grew and grew.. EVEN OVER 20 YEARS LATER HE IS STILL GAINING POWER UPS HOLY SHIT! Throughout his adventure he was given the ability to use the Solar Flare from Tien, with it a bright light is produced from his body and blinding anyone that sees it, unless their eyes are protected in one way or another. Nina: Let's not jump the gun Gogeta, we still need to go over his main energy source... KI, it is the fundamental energy Goku uses, with it he can use all of the abilities he uses on a regular bases. It is what his powerful Kamehameha is made out of, but he can also use it to make either weak or strong blasts to completely decimate his enemies. Gogeta: But there is far more to this, if he concentrates his KI he can use telekinesis, the ability to move objects with his mind, or even read damn minds... however he needs physical contact for that ability to work. Goku can even use his own KI to make a small shield around him, making him immune to any poison type ability. It also gives him quite a bit more durabilty than before as well. Nina: One of his more badass abilities is the Dragon Fist, where he punches, but then a mighty dragon comes out of his arm and just completely decimates whatever is in its path, including a Godzilla wannabe bug man. He can upgrade it to the Super Dragon Fist, where the power is amplified many times further, however this drains Goku considerably. Gogeta: But come on, we all know what we are really here for, his most formidable attack, the powerful Spirit Bomb, a giant bomb attack that draws the energy of all willing parcipitants that give it energy, getting hit by this.... yeah you will not like it in the slightest. However, he can also use the power of the Spirit Bomb and absorb it, to gain power that is downright... terrifying. Nina: Come on, we know he can manipulate his KI in many cool ways, but we all know why we like this guy, it is his multitude of downright OP transformations, seriously he has so many that they almost don't count on my damn hand, seriously how many power ups do they think a guy needs, one transformation will suffice Toriyama! Gogeta: The first transformation he ever got was the Oozaru form, where it boosts his power by a whopping 10X... however he doesn't have a tail so this cannot be counted. The first form he now can use is the Kaio Ken, an ability he can use to boost his stats, he can go way up to 20X, which multiplies his power by... well 20 times, however out of all of his abilities this is the most strenuous on him. Nina: But we all know what we want to hear about, those gosh darn cool Super Saiyan transformations, the first one he completely mastered, he can be in this form for 10 days without feeling any negative effects. This is a transformation that goes down in legend, it increases his stats by a whopping 50 times, we don't know how people can stand up to him. Gogeta: He can crank it up to the Super Saiyan 2, which increases the power of the first Super Saiyan by 2 times of that. However his best base Super Saiyan form (barring GT) is the Super Saiyan 3, where it increases the Super Saiyan 2 power by 4 times, meaning most people within his universe just cannot stand up to his power, no matter what really, he even stated in that form that he could have beaten Majin Buu. Nina: However years later Toriyama still wanted to milk this series much more, so after absorbing the power of 5 different pure hearted Saiyans, he gained the power to challenge even the gods. the Super Saiyan God form, which has the most badass aura by the way, don't even fucking debate me with that ok? Piccolo Vegeta Gohan Trunks Krillin Yamcha Android 17 Tien Android 18 The Justice League (Post Crisis) Superman Wonder Woman Martian Manhunter Flash Green Lantern Green Arrow Cyborg Batman Aquaman Supergirl Battle Analysis Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Warner Bros vs. Shounen Jump' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Gogeta46power Category:Season Finale Category:Season 3 Gogeta46power Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:American vs. Japanese Themed Death Battles